


Intense

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Hotch/Reid - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Found this floating around in the fic attic and decided to dust it off and send it out on its own.





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

> Found this floating around in the fic attic and decided to dust it off and send it out on its own.

She leaned back against the body behind her, one arm crossed under her chest and the other hand covering her mouth, trying to hide the mix of aroused grin and jaw-dropped shock.  When the person behind her allowed her to remain leaning in place, she mumbled to the side. “My god, who knew he could look that intense and that it could be such a turn on.”

The pair watched the scene unfolding before them.  Yet another crude remark about the orientation of the victims made by a deputy had made Hotch’s head whip around, zeroing in on the smaller man. He’d shed his jacket and started rolling up his sleeves and was now stalking across the office, seemingly unaware of everyone else present.

The person she was leaning against dipped his head forward, lips just brushing her ear as he softly replied. “You have no idea how intense he can get.”  She could feel his lips twitch as he tried to suppress a grin. “And it is a bigger turn on than you could possibly imagine.”

Eyes wide, she turned to stare, shocked now at her longtime friend. “I don’t really want to know.”  She glanced back at their boss and then back to him. “Tell me more.”

He put one arm around her, holding her steady by her bicep.  As they watched what was happening across the room, he leaned close over her shoulder again. “Sometimes I see him like that and I know what he’s like in the bedroom and it takes all of my control not to embarrass myself.”

She flushed as her friend’s meaning sank in.  Suddenly the topic of their conversation ended his tirade at the officer and turned his laser focus on the man tucked behind her.

She heard him gulp loudly before muttering. “Oh shit.”  Before she could turn around, he was pushing her forward and rushing down a hall to her right.

Before she could turn back around, Hotch was darting past, headed in the same direction.  When he turned into the same room Reid had vanished into, her brows rose in amusement.

Morgan appeared next to her, thumbing in the direction of the chastised officer. “I’m guessing he won’t make any more comments now.”

“I guess not.”  She scanned the room and spotted Rossi trying to make nice with the chief, who was standing next to a very put-out looking deputy.  “Where’s Emily?”

Morgan shrugged.  “She missed the show, went to the bathroom.”  He gestured down the hall.

Both turned and watched as Emily walked up the hall toward them, hesitating halfway and staring at a door before rushing to them.  “What’s going on down there?”

JJ smirked. “Hotch and Reid had some things to work out.”

“Are you sure?  It sounded like someone was having…” Emily’s jaw dropped at the look on her friend’s face. “Holy shit.  Here?”

Fanning herself, JJ shook her head. “If you’d have been here, you’d be down there trying to join in.”         


End file.
